Voice of the Heart
by spiritgirl16
Summary: After the aftermath of the Grand Magic Games Natsu realizes one important, key fact. She has feelings for a certain blonde-haired celestial wizard!the only problem?she's not the only one who wants him, so does Zerelia. Who will Luke choose, the dark wizard of destruction or his longtime friend and nakama, Natsu? Fem!Natsu, Male!Lucy, and Fem!Zeref!


_**So I started reading Genderbent Natsu and Lucy fanfics lately, and believe it or not i find them quite nice actually which is surprising because I find it's one of the more hmmm I guess you'd call it obvious pairings, I mean I just don't like how pretty much nearly everything points to them being together**_

_**Buuut anyway, the stories I read were so good that I thought I'd take a gamble and try to make my own, especially since I am currently suffering form MAJOR writer's block, so here goes!**_

_**If you like it please don't forget to review, It motivates me to write faster!:3**_

_**Chapter One:Tell Me Why?**_

She didn't know when it happened.

Maybe it was back during the Phantom incident, when she had charged into the moving robotic guild in hopes of stopping it before it could destroy the place she and so many others called home. Later on what she didn't tell anyone was how even when fighting Gadge and the Element Four her thoughts were on _him_, no matter where she was thoughts of Luke never left her alone...

She had seen him cry for the first time when she had gone alone to rescue him form Phantom, shortly after their first attempt at a counterattack ended so poorly.

_"I'm*hic*So sorry...!*Sniff!*This is*hic*All my fault!"_

_At the time Natsu couldn't understand why he had been in tears, he was safe now. He was back with her, Natsu didn't like seeing him cry like this. She wanted to see him smile again, like when they'd first met._

_"Even so, I..."Then he looked at her with those glittering brown eyes and Natsu felt her heart wrench in pain for some reason. Sure she considered Luke a friend, but this...this pain was new to her, it was something she couldn't comprehend at the time"...I want to stay, I love Fairy tail!I swear"He pleaded desperately._

Or it could have been when they fought Grimoire heart.

_They all had lost nearly all their magic power when hades unveiled his 'Devil's Eye' Natsu could barely stay unconscious as she registered someones arms around her, holding her close and...trembling?_

_"Luke?"she said softly looking towards the sandy-haired individual seeing him bury his face into the crook of her neck with small shining tears staining his features. he was scared. They all were, but all Natsu saw at the moment was Luke...he was crying again._

_A small feeling of courage blossomed from within her as she summoned strength she didn't know she had an dcharged forward, her friends at her sides putting up one final act of defiance against the ex-master of their guild. In the end it was worth it to have to be carried away, she won and more importantly..._

_Luke was smiling again._

Then there was that whole Infinity Clock business.

_"In mere moments Lucas Heartfilia will be no more, he will become one with the infinity clock and lose both his mind and body in the process. Everyone hear will forget they ever even knew him to begin with"_

_Forgot Luke?Just like that?_

_Natsu couldn't imagine a world without Luke. no, she refused to Luke was her friend, an irreplaceable nakama whom she would not simply hand over to anyone let alone Oracion seis. so she decided to fight even if she had to do it alone against the traitorous Michell, someone Luke had thought to be his trusted cousin, and ,Midnight from the first battle of Oracion seis. _

_She didn't care because if it was for Luke, she knew she would win._

_After the battle she had found Luke, nearly losing him again as he fell from the sky somehow managing to pull off the hard task of destroying real nightmare, his body fell a few feet away from where Natsu's arms were currently reaching for him. For a moment she was afraid he would fall after all so she improvised, and used herself to cushion his fall._

_It was worth it when she saw the all too familiar warm smile of affection a she looked down at her, tears of gratitude beginning to shine in those brown eyes._

_"Thank you"he said in a voice barely over a whisper, but Natsu heard it"Are you okay now, Luke?"She responded back_

_"I'll be fine now, Natsu"He said simply, still smiling_

That was nothing though compared to when he had gone up against Minerva, the very name that made her blood boil to such an inhuman extent she thought for a moment she would simply lose it the next time they met.

_"I'll never give up!"Luke shouted resolutely, almost defiantly as he met the sabertooth's mage stare with his own hardened glare, still holding his now wounded arm form whatever sort of blast he had just taken. Minerva had somehow managed to swipe his keys from him leaving him basically defenseless._

_Still he refused to give up, he knew how badly Fairy Tail needed to win and was determined to hang on until the end. Something the others admired at the time._

_Then came the sheer brutality that was Minerva's rage. All natsu and the others could was watch in horror as all the pent up frustration and resentment Minerva bore toward their guild was channeled onto poor Luke. She blasted him, hit him, and utterly beat him until the water was filled with the sight of crimson blood, Luke's blood._

_Minerva's smiled cruelly holding him by his neck just outside of the water. as though putting him on display for all the world to see, a show of who was truly stronger, then she did the one thing that sent Nastu over the edge, she leaned in close closing the distance between them forcefully pushing her lips onto his own biting down on them harshly until they bled like the rest of his body._

_She then let her grip on him loosen dropping him ungracefully towards the ground of the arena where Natsu and Gray had lunged for him catching him just in the nick of time and sparing him any more pain._

_Natsu had never felt such rage before in her life._

_The fire Dragon slayer turned to where the rest of Sabertooth's members stood, snickering and laughing with glee at her fallen comrade. They stopped suddenly seeing what later on the rest of Natsu's friends described to her as the look of and enraged beats hellbent on the destruction of whatever just pissed it off._

_Even Laxus and Gajeel had admitted to being freaked out by the intense waves of rage and deathly fury emanating form her as Luke was safely carried away out of sight, the people in the stands and the judges all thought Natsu would lunge and attack them right then and there. She might have had Gray's words not pulled her attention away..._

_"He needs you"_

_Natsu nodded turning on her heel and following after Luke post-haste  
_

_He had just woken up when Natsu decided to step into the room, she smiled seeing the usual warmth held in his features still shining brightly as he welcomed her saying how sorry he was for losing, etc, etc._

_She brushed it off, just glad he was doing okay._

_"So, you're match is next?"he inquired curiously_

_"Yeah, no worries I'm gonna win!"she reassured_

_They were alone now in the room, the others had left after Luke said he something important to tell the fire dragon slayer, at first she thought nothing of it assuming it was just good luck and come back alive, the usual things exchanged between them._

_"Natsu..."_

_she noted how incredibly soft his voice was when he said her name, it sounded so much different than all the other times. His face was dusted a light shade of pink as he looked off to the side, his hands twisting the blanket he was covered with nervously while he lightly bit down on his lip._

_"hey, what's wrong?You can tell me"_

_Natsu said in what she hoped was an equally soft and reassuring tone cautiously placing a hand against his cheek and steering his face so that he looked her in the eyes. Natsu swallowed nervously, her thumb brushing against his lower lip._

_"I..."He repeated, his eyes showing more resolve than before slowly leaning closer. Natsu froze, the sudden presence of his head resting buried against her shoulder made her heart skip a beat. She could feel his hands gently moving up and grabbing onto the front of her shirt softly pushing his still slightly swollen lips onto hers in the form of a swift, sweet kiss._

_"I believe in you Natsu"He said softly into her ear"I always have, ever since I first joined the guild"_

_She didn't notice when exactly her arms had circled around him, but she was sure to keep her grip loose enough where the added pressure wouldn't hurt him further_

_"so please, please promise to come back to me, okay?"_

_"Yeah"Natsu said, her eyes shadowed to hold back whatever emotion she had been feeling at the time. Wendy and the others came back in saying the match was about to start right after Natsu and Luke pulled apart._

So yeah, Natsu Dragneel couldn't say for sure exactly when it happened. All she knew for sure as she stood standing by a tree near her favorite fishing spot looking out at the sparkling water, was that she was in love...with none other than Mister Lucas Heartfilia himself.

Now she just needed to find a way to tell him.


End file.
